Digital radio communications systems have existed for some time. As is known, such systems transmit messages comprising groups of symbols, each group occupying a unit of time known as a slot. As is known, one problem experienced by radio units in such prior art systems is determining the busy/idle status of the inbound channel.
It is desirable to achieve a more flexible timing architecture.